


Silver Tongue

by philosophyofhedonism



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Flint, bottom everyone else, but just a little bit please don't let that discourage you, don't worry silver's into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: Billy tries to control his boys, but ends up controlled by them in their power game. Pretty much just porn.





	Silver Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I finished for Black Sails and I wrote it in one sitting last night and have only just now checked over and then immediately posted it bc I'm an impatient bitch. I just kept watching s3 thinking about how Billy is definitely the sane one who tries to keep Flint and Silver from killing each other. 
> 
> This is set between s2 and s3 when they're just running around killing people who kill pirates. Don't worry too much about the lame excuse I had for them to argue, the porn is what's really important here.

Billy looked up at the two men on the quarterdeck and sighed. They were clearly in the middle of an argument that they clearly did not want anyone to know was an argument, which only made it all the more obvious. Billy swept his eyes quickly around, checking if he was the only one who had noticed the display. Luckily he seemed to be, the other men too engaged in their duties to notice their Captain arguing with their Quartermaster. 

With quick strides Billy was upon them, speaking softly and earnestly. “You must stop. We are only as strong as our united front appears to be.” Both men quieted immediately, their mouths drawn tight and fire still raging behind their eyes. Billy sighed. “Come below, we’ll sort this out in private.”

Flint lead the way, down the stairs and into his quarters, Silver following behind him and Billy bringing up the rear. As soon as the door closed Silver rounded on Flint, his finger pointed accusatorially at him. Billy grabbed John’s hand and lowered it before he could begin to yell. 

“Please explain yourselves,” Billy demanded, his tone like that of a father demanding explanations from quarreling sons. 

“He’s lost his mind,” Silver barked, refusing to break eye contact with Flint. 

“I haven’t lost my mind,” Flint interjected. “We need to go back towards the Carolinas-”

“Oh Jesus no,” Billy stated, flatly refusing Flint with no intention of hearing him not. “Absolutely fucking not.”

“I heard about a governor a day’s voyage south of Charles Town who-”

“Even more reason not to go!”

“Thank you!” Silver threw his hands up. “I told you, it’s madness!”

Flint moved towards Silver and before Billy could step between them, Flint had one broad hand resting lightly, almost delicately, at the base of Silver’s throat. He drew in closer, so close he could feel John’s breath puffing lightly against his own lips. They stayed that way for a moment, all of them frozen, before John surged forward and caught Flint’s lips in a demanding kiss, his desire written in the clash of their teeth. Flint’s hand tightened around his throat and held him away at arms-length. 

“You need to learn your place on this ship,” Flint warned darkly, and he watched as John’s pupils dilated in response. Using the hand at his neck, Flint guided John over to sit in the captain’s chair. 

“Come help me with him.”

The order snapped Billy out of his reverie, and he moved quickly over to them. 

“Hold him here,” Flint instructed, and Billy held John’s arms down against the arms of the chair while Flint tied him there. The last thing Flint did was unfasten John’s breeches to reveal his cock which lay mostly soft but had begun to show interest in the way Flint was manhandling him. 

Flint then turned his attention on Billy, who stood once more rooted to the spot as Flint advanced on him. One of Flint’s hands slid around Billy’s waist, the other gently guided him by his jaw, leading him into a soft kiss that slowly became demanding until they were panting into each other’s mouths. Billy’s hands were fisted in Flint’s shirt as they devoured one another two feet in front of John where he was helpless to do anything but watch. 

“Oh fuck, you can’t be serious,” John whined. The other two didn’t respond, too wrapped up in each other to pay him any attention. Flint finally broke the kiss, but only to drag his teeth and tongue down along Billy’s jaw to his neck. Billy tilted his head back and whined and tightened his grip at Flint’s waist. Before Flint could push Billy up onto the desk to fuck him senseless, he had to move John out of the way. He turned the chair sideways so that John could have reached out and touched them if he had been able to reach out and touch. Instead he could only moan and chew his lower lip as Flint pushed Billy against the desk and groped his ass. Billy whimpered as he spread his legs wide and helplessly rutted his cock against Flint’s hip. 

“Fuck look at him,” John whispered, his voice almost reverent. “Look at how fucking desperate he is.” 

Billy whined at the words, his hands moving frantically against Flint’s chest, stopping briefly to pinch at a nipple, then twisting in the fabric. Billy was simply driving himself crazy rubbing himself against Flint. 

“He looks delicious like that. Is he delicious?” John asked, spurring them on even as his voice was thick with wanting them. Flint leaned closer and licked up Billy’s neck. His stubble was rough against Flint’s tongue, and he smelled intoxicating, tasting of sweat and something else, something dark that stirred something in Flint’s gut. Flint suddenly noticed that his cock was achingly hard, and he pulled his shirt over his head quickly. As soon as his broad pale chest was revealed, Billy reached out and clawed down, his nails leaving red stripes behind. 

John let out a broke groan at the sight. “If you let me out of this chair I would mark you up so pretty,” John promised, and Billy wondered not for the first time if John had adopted the last name Silver in reference to his silver tongue. “And you take marks so well. They show up so beautifully on your skin. You take so well to being branded, I want to brand you as _ours_.” 

Flint’s hands tightened on Billy’s hips. “I ought to gag you,” he threatened, all of them fully aware that Flint would never do that, he liked hearing John talk as much as anyone did. When John spoke people listened, including Captain Flint. John whined anyway at the threat though, desperate for attention from either of them, even if it was negative. 

“Strip and get up on the table,” Flint ordered Billy as he advanced on John. He pulled open his pants and gave a delicious self-indulgent stroke of his neglected cock. John fixated on the way Flint’s fingers wrapped around himself, unable to look away from the hard cock held in a loose grip so close to him. John didn’t even pay any mind to his own cock weeping from the lack of attention paid to it as he was so focused on the slightly darker shade at the head, and how it was pushing out past the foreskin. Flint leaned forward until John could just barely reach the tip of his cock with his lips and tongue. What little he had to work with though, John still worked wonders. Flint found his eyes closed and himself starting to lean forward into the delicious pressure of John’s mouth. He pulled away suddenly, leaving John straining forward and turning his attention to Billy, who had complied and was kneeling upright and naked on his desk. Flint grabbed a small corked bottle of oil and stripped off his own pants before climbing up behind Billy. 

John looked on in longing while Flint opened Billy up with careful strokes of his fingers. As soon as Flint’s fingers pushed past his rim, Billy dropped forward, bracing himself against the desk on his elbows. Billy fell apart in front of John, so close to him although he might as well have been across an ocean for all John could do about it. John wanted only to add to Billy’s submission, to press his thumb in against Billy’s tongue so he could bite and suck at it. But with John’s hands tied down, Billy’s mouth was left hanging open and John was left thrusting his aching cock up into thin air. Billy’s head was tilted back, his neck arched enticingly and John longed to lean forward and lave his tongue along the length of Billy’s throat. 

Flint must have decided that Billy was stretched open well enough for he began shifting their positions so that Billy was once again just on his knees leaning back against Flint’s chest. Billy sat back against Flint’s thighs, his legs spread over his Captain’s. Flint shifted slightly, spreading his own legs further apart so that Billy was forced to also spread his legs, until he could barely touch his knees to the table and his balance was a bit wobbly. It was in this position that Flint slipped inside of Billy. Billy arched his back, drawing in ragged breaths as Flint slowly impaled him on his dick. Flint kissed Billy’s neck softly as he continued slowly sinking down. 

Finally Billy was fully seated, and Flint rolled his hips experimentally against Billy’s. This action was met with a cry ripped from Billy’s chest and involuntary clench that made Flint’s hips stutter. 

“James,” Billy groaned, reaching back wildly looking for something to grab. He landed on Flint’s thigh and dug his fingers in. Billy didn’t have enough leverage from this position to raise himself up or grind down on James, who was also keeping him down with a heavy hand across his chest. “James please fuck me harder,” Billy whimpered helplessly. 

John licked his lips, his breathing shallow. “Please James,” he echoed softly. 

“Let it be remembered that Captain Flint gives his men what they ask for,” he replied gruffly before pumping his hips into Billy. 

“Yes Captain,” John breathed, looking on eagerly. 

James groaned at the title and began a punishing rhythm that forced little grunts out of Billy who lay helpless and delirious with pleasure against James’s chest. To have a man like Billy with all that strength so completely at his mercy was a heady feeling indeed. Every little movement tore another wonderful broken sound from Billy, who had entirely given up any claim he might have had to any semblance of control in this situation, and was now allowing James to entirely dictate the source of his pleasure. 

“I bet he can come just from this.”

James nodded, too far gone for words. 

“My cock is so fucking hard,” John groaned. “I can’t fucking believe you’re doing this to me.”

“Can you come just like this?” James breathed out, his voice wrecked. 

“N-no!” John gasped, fear flashing in his eyes. A wild smile broke out across James’s face, alighting from his eyes and baring his teeth. 

“And what if I leave you no other option?” 

They were both distracted by Billy’s sudden hitching breaths. “Fuck, fuck fuck fuck,” he murmured under his breath, each note marking the roll of James’s hips against the spot that set off fireworks that started in Billy’s balls. Just as Billy started to come, James leaned them both forward and held Billy’s cock so that his come striped over John’s delighted face. Billy arched as he came, and then eventually sagged against James who carefully pulled out and laid Billy down on the desk. 

James wiped his cock clean with a handkerchief and held it in front of John. “Let’s put that troublesome mouth of yours to good use.”

John eagerly accepted James in his mouth, pushing his tongue up against the thick vein running down the underside of his cock. James shuddered and twisted his fingers in John’s curly black hair. John’s reaction to the slight tug, a soft gasp and straining against the bonds on his wrists had James curious. He tightened his grip on John’s hair and pulled his head forward so that his cock slipped down John’s throat. John’s moan was muffled by James’s cock in the most delicious way. James could feel himself drawing nearer and nearer his edge as John expertly manipulated his tongue against James’s overly sensitive flesh. 

“Fuck John,” he grit out through clenched teeth. “I’m almost, I’m going to-” 

John eagerly swallowed everything James offered, although he had no other choice as James held his head immobile. 

“Please,” John gasped out, his voice a gravelly whisper. Aftershocks shot through James at the knowledge that he had so thoroughly ruined John. It took everything in him to carefully pull back and turn around. He turned towards Billy who was recovered and sprawled across the desk. 

“Beg him,” James told John, tossing his head towards Billy. 

“Please Billy,” John ground out, his fingers clutching at the arms of the chair. “Please I’ve been so good, my cock is so hard, so fucking hard, I need you _please_!” Billy slinked forward and wrapped a hand around John’s aching and untouched cock. John’s hips stuttered twice before he shattered, light fracturing and background noise dimming, as he striped his chest with his own come.

“I’m never going to look at that desk the same way again. Or this chair,” was the first thing out of Silver’s mouth once he had recovered enough to speak.

Flint snorted. “Well lucky for you it’s not your desk or your chair.”

“So are you two going to stop arguing in front of the men now?” 

“Billy if that was the reprisal for arguing in front of the men I don’t know that you’ll ever again see the two of us agree,” John laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://hellasara.tumblr.com).


End file.
